<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dramatical Drabbles by Highkiller777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656562">Dramatical Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777'>Highkiller777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Add More Tags as I write, Adorable Aoba, Adorable Clear, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aoba and Ren are both hard to wake, Aoba gets love, Come Eating, Experimenting with writing styles, Fluff, Good endings only, Human Ren, Kid!Clear, M/M, Mink's is set after the CD, Multiple Orgasms, Petition for Harem ending, dammit, kid!Aoba, kid!Koujaku, majority are set after DramaCD, the live stage plays kill me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Drabbles for this game, aka how much love can I write Aoba getting.<br/>Every Chapter is it's own timeline and has nothing to do with others unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clear/Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Mizuki (DRAMAtical Murder), Koujaku/Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning routine Koujaku/Ren/Aoba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A~o~ba~” Koujaku lightly shook the sleeping man, laughing at the grumble. “Come on Aoba, you need to get up or else you won’t have time to eat before work.” Leaning down he trailed light kisses down his face, gently stroking his hair, when it looked like his lover was drifting back to sleep, he began to kiss his lips. </p><p>“Mnf...” He slowly opened his eyes, Koujaku pulling away with a big smile. Aoba rubbed his eyes and yawned, his mind still clearing the fog. “Ko.. 5 mo-nnf" Koujaku’s kiss kept him from finishing the request, slowly being brought into full waking. </p><p>He feels him push him away and pant. “I rather like this method of waking you~” He leaned back in, placing a kiss on his forehead and petting his hair. “I’ll get breakfast ready, you can get Ren awake.”  </p><p>Aoba huffed and pushed him with a pout. “Perverted Hippo!” He glared as the man walked out of the room laughing. Sighing, he contemplated being spiteful and curling back into Ren and going right back to sleep.  </p><p>Grabbing his coil he checked the date, groaning in defeat. “Ren, it’s time to get up.” When he didn’t respond he gave him a couple shakes. “Ren~” he pinched his nose, laughing when his face scrunched up. Arms reached out, pulling Aoba down ontop him. “U-waa Ren!” </p><p>He placed kisses across his collarbone, Aoba feeling shivers shoot down his spine. He tried to squirm out of his grasp only to feel the same sensation added to the nape of his neck. Twisting his head around, a deeper blush coloring his cheeks. “I came to help, but it’s hard to resist~” </p><p>“Ahh! Koujaku-Ren! S-stop!” They gave each other a look, smirking as they continued their assult on the others body. “Haahh y-you.. Two- augh! S-stop why-” His words stopped by a kiss from Ren. </p><p>By the time they were satisfied Aoba was left panting between them, red from ear to ear. Several new kissmarks littering his body, Aoba wanted to punch both of them.  </p><p>“Good morning Aoba.” They said in unison, Aoba glanced between them, their happy smiles cooling some of his anger. </p><p>“Good morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aoba's first chore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoba and Clear are going to the store by themselves for the first time! Little Aoba is doing his best!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Jigzxo for this adorable Idea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae knelt down latching the buttons to Aoba’s coat, “Now what are you going to get?” stopping momentarily as he slowly moved his hair out of the coat, tears building in his eyes. “It’s okay Aoba, Clear will be going with you.” Patting his hand, finishing the last button when he nodded. </p><p>Clear skipped over, “Aoba! We’re going to the store together!” He took Aoba’s hand in his, laughing happily.  </p><p>“Granny, do we really have to go without you? What if we get lost?” She could see he was trying really hard to hold back crying, wiping his eyes she placed the money in Aoba’s pocket. </p><p>“Stop your worrying, this is a big step for you both to take, now go get what I asked and I’ll have your favorite made tonight.” Clear nodded, keeping hold of Aoba’s hand as they made their way onto the street. </p><p>“Aoba! It’s okay! I won’t let go of your hand!” He nodded, keeping his grip on Clear’s as they made their way to the shopping area. “Look! The sky looks so pretty today!” He pointed up to the sky happily. </p><p>“Hic...” Clear looked back to him, stopped walking and took both his hands in his.  </p><p>“Aoba, it’s okay. How about we stop by Koujaku’s and ask him to join us?” With a sniffle he nodded. “Alright then.” Clear kissed his cheek, they took a small detour and found Koujaku outside helping his mother sweep, giving a big smile as they came over. </p><p>“Aoba! Clear! It’s rare to see you two out by yourselves.” Aoba nodded; cheeks rosy from crying.  </p><p>“Tae-san wants us to get something from the store, Aoba is scared he might get teased on the way there. Can you follow us so he feels safer?” Koujaku looked back to his mom, she laughed and nodded. Koujaku quickly ran inside for a moment before coming back out with a couple lollipops.  </p><p>They walked together, Aoba happily eating his while they made their way to the store. Clear kept his hand in Aoba’s the entire time, Koujaku holding the food and helping Aoba hand the money to the cashier clerk before walking out. Aoba seemed to be feeling better now they were heading home, Clear and Koujaku exchange a look before leaning in and kisses his cheeks. </p><p>“Eeh! W-what was that for?!” He looked between them. </p><p>“Good job today Aoba! Thank you for your hard work.” Koujaku took his free hand in his, Clear nodding in agreement. “Let’s go show Tae-san you did a good job!” </p><p>Aoba bit his lip but smiled. “..Thank you both for helping me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Warm gift Mink/Aoba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An off-handed comment spiraled into something bigger, Mink being a gentle soul because I refuse to stop writing Aoba getting the love he deserves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when the temperature began to lower and stay hovering around a chilly state. Aoba washing up after dinner while Mink sat on the couch reading to himself, he made a small comment about getting more fabric and sewing materials that seemed to make Mink think of something. He didn’t say anything, but Aoba heard the soft “...ah.” before he closed the book.</p><p>“Mink...?” He glanced back watching him get up and walk to his room. Tilting his head to the side confused, draining the water and drying his hands. Ren coming over to his side while the bluette racked his brain.</p><p>“Aoba, is something the matter?” with a sigh, he knelt down picking him up.</p><p>“Not really, I just wondered if my comment had anything to do with his reaction.” He walked over to the couch, picking up the book Mink left and placing it on the table. He flopped down on the couch as he brought up his coil, setting a shopping list reminder to go off as he gets off work the following day. Looking down the hallway a moment before stretching out and checking his messages.</p><p>The next instance he suddenly asked for a day off to match up with his, saying something about needing his help carrying things to prepare for the upcoming winter. He didn’t think to question it too much until that morning, they set out to a slightly further town that housed a larger market square. The stalls held such a wide variety of goods Aoba ended up grabbing a couple things not entirely necessary, Mink teasing him over them and giving a small chuckle when his face turned a bit red and pouted.</p><p>“Aoba.” said man looked up to him, taking the offered piece of paper. “It’ll be quicker if you grab these while I see too something else.”</p><p>Aoba smiled and nodded. “Leave it to me, where should I meet up with you?” Mink motioned over towards the stalls close to the entrance. “Alright.” Leaning up, giving a quick kiss before powering Ren up and began to gather the various things listed.</p><p>Once he got everything he went to the entrance and found Mink looking at some pelts, moving to his side he looked over the spread. “Uwaa! It’s softer than I thought it’d be!” Picking up the rabbit fur he ran his hand over it, he didn’t notice Mink seemed to be deep in thought while he chatted with the vender.</p><p>The sound of a horse made him nearly jump out of his skin, a man waved to Mink and tied the animal near the entrance. The tall man gave him a nod before turning back to his lover. “Go put what you have in the bags on the horse.”</p><p>“Ahh-oh uhh o-okay.” Nervous he made his way towards the animal, stopping a bit of a distance away when it huffed. Standing stock still as his heart rate picked up.</p><p>He nearly jumped out his skin when he felt a hand on the small of his back, jerking his head to the side. He was guided closer, watching him place his hand on the horses’ muzzle before hesitantly placing his own. “He won’t hurt you.” Aoba bit his lip, Mink was patience with him while he calmed down. “Wait here while I grab the fabrics.” With that he walked off.</p><p>Aoba took a breath and loaded up the bags with the goods, once finished he went back to petting them. “I never thought a horse would be this big.” Ren poked his head out of the bag.</p><p>“This is our first time seeing one in person, it makes sense you would be scared.” He agreed and laughed, the horse reacting well to his voice. “It seems your voice has an effect on them.”</p><p>“You think? I don’t have Scrap anymore.” Laughing when he got a small sound from it. “Then again I don’t really know if it’s completely gone, I just don’t feel it.” Mink returned with various rolls of different cloth, tying them down while he sent Aoba off to grab some ready-made food for the long walk home.</p><p>The return walk wasn’t terrible, but a strong wind blew Aoba’s hair and got it tangled in a nearby branch, adding on a few minutes while Mink very carefully freed it. “It’s free, it doesn’t hurt?” He placed his hand on his cheek.</p><p>“No, all sensation is gone now. Thank you, Mink.” he only got a noise in response before he made a loose braid, removing the hair ornaments as he did. Putting them in his pocket and pulling the smaller man closer to him.</p><p>Aoba happily stuck to his side, feeling warmer with his hand placed on his lower back the rest of the way home.</p><p>It wasn’t until the leaves had almost fully changed color before Aoba began to suspect Mink was hiding something, he had stayed home when after working an extra-long shift made him return home a bit later than Mink. Regretting the entire way he didn’t bring a thicker coat, by the time he made it Mink was standing on the porch. He explained needing to work overtime, getting a sigh in return. He promised to send him a message if it happened again, that seemed to work as his shoulders relaxed.</p><p>He had gotten a fever, Mink stayed next to him keeping a wet cloth on him while he slept. When he would wake up for a short moment, he’d see him with his focus fully on something in his hands, the sewing box open on the table next to him. He would ask what it was, but he never got an answer. Instead he would move the item out of his line of sight and check his fever and help him drink some tea before petting his hair until he dozed back to sleep.</p><p>The next day he seriously thought he might’ve just imagined it, but it was confirmed when the sewing box was missing a few needles and some spools of thread was gone as well. He sighed, despite how badly he wanted to know what it was he knew by now if Mink didn’t want him to know, he’d never get an answer. He took the box and went back to work on his own project.</p><p>“Aoba” Rurakan landed on the back of the couch. “Mink wants you to come help him.” He nodded, putting his material back in the box before making his way to his room.</p><p>“Mink? You needed my help?” The knocked and pushed the door open. He nodded and motioned for him to sit in the chair. Once he was sat Mink pulled out measuring tape and wrote down the information into his book. “Uhh What-”</p><p>“Hold still.” He held still until he finished, finally he went to the closet and pulled down a box, setting it on the bed before he spoke again. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>He obliged, hearing the clamps open and the rustling of something. He felt hands carefully gather his hair into a ponytail before something was draped across his shoulders. His urge to open his eyes was hard to resist.</p><p>Finally he spoke. “You can open them now.”</p><p>When he did he looked down, a thick shawl was covering his chest, some pins marking where to shorten the excess. “Mink..?” He looked up only to feel soft fur place around his ears and head. “Ahh...”</p><p>“Last winter you didn’t have anything suitable to keep you warm.” It took a minute before his brain could process everything, he laughed. “Mm?”</p><p>“Haha, I had been wondering what was going was going on. Have you been working on these this entire time?” A nod. “Hah, thank you.” He reached up and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Moving his hands to the soft fur covering his ears. “Isn’t this the rabbit fur I was looking at before?”</p><p>“Nn.” He pulled a chair next to Aoba, removing the shawl and wrapping a scarf around his neck.</p><p>“Isn’t this the scarf Clear sent?” He checked and sure enough he found little jellyfish sewn on the inside.</p><p>“It was too thin to deal with the winter here, you seemed to like it so I just made it thicker.” Aoba couldn’t help the swell of emotions building in his chest, he truly felt loved knowing Mink had been spending so much time working on these gifts so he could handle the cold easier. He stood up and climbed into the large mans lap, giving him a deep kiss.</p><p>“Thank you, Mink. I love you.” The side of his mouth curved up, pulling him back into the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a gift for my dear Discord friend in hopes they are feeling better &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Apartment hunting Clear/Aoba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally going to be a birthday fic, but a better idea came to mind so I'm dropping this here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoba checked his coil making sure they arrived at the right place, nodding as it matched up. “We’re here Clear, let’s go.” Moving his hand back they entwined their hands as they walked to the apartment buildings main office. Knocking on the door. “Excuse us.” Walking in when the manager called for them. </p><p>“Hello! Welcome, you two must be here for the apartment tour?” Clear nodded excited. “Alright, follow me and I’ll show you the ones we have ready.” Standing they escorted the two to the rooms. “This one is our cheapest rent apartment, It’s a one bedroom one bathroom with the living room and kitchen merged.”  </p><p>Clear checked the kitchen while Aoba looked in the bedroom, shaking their heads. “Can we see the next one?” With a nod they followed to the next one, it was slightly bigger but something just felt off about it. This continued for the next two apartments until they finally got to one with a second story. </p><p>“This has 2 bedrooms at the top of the stairs along with the bathroom, the living room is smaller but the kitchen makes up for the extra space,” Opening a sliding door under the stairs was a space for a washer and dryer. “This is a perfect choice for wanting to settle in and start a family.” </p><p>They both stuck together looking through the kitchen and bedrooms, smiling and nodding. “This one is perfect.” Clear kissed his hand before they made their way back down to the manager. </p><p>Seeing their smiling faces was all they needed. “Alright! Looks like we found a winner! Let’s go back to my office and we will get the paperwork started.” The manager walked ahead of them two while they talked. </p><p>“The kitchen is the perfect size to place a table, it’s also in a good spot that it’s easier for you to get back and forth from work.” Clear was already excited, stroking Aoba’s hand with his thumb as he talked. Something he did when he very happy. </p><p>“The extra bedroom can be a good guest room or we can find another use for it. Not to mention we’re close to Koujaku’s place, you won’t need to worry so much if I get sick and you can’t get off work.” He moved closer and leaned his head on his shoulder. </p><p>“Aoba-san.” Clear kissed the top of his head. “It might take us some time before we can move in but I’m happy.” Aoba gave him a happy hum. </p><p>After filling in the paperwork and making the necessary payments and getting the keys. Once they made it outside Clear picked him Aoba and jumped up onto a nearby rooftop. “Wh-uwaa! Clear!” Aoba clung onto him with a tight grip, no matter how many times Clear would show off his strength he’d never get use to it. </p><p>“Forgive me Aoba-san, but I cannot wait for much longer.” He whispered into his ear, giving it a small nip. Aoba felt a shock run through his body as heat pool within him. Leaning closer to his ear. </p><p>“Then hurry and get us home, I need you inside me.” Smirking, Clear steadied his grip and made his way across the rooftops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clear's anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren and Aoba work on something special to celebrate the day they met Clear.<br/>Clear/Ren/Aoba</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clear sat Aoba in his chair, careful to not hurt his leg before setting out breakfast for him. “Here you go Aoba-san.” said man yawned and nodded before thanking him for the food and eating. The albino happy when he complimented his food, but a look of worry crossing his features as he watched the clock. </p>
<p>“Clear, I’ll be alright. Koujaku will be over soon and he’ll be here until you get off work.” He still didn’t seem to relax. “Granny will be over once she finishes mixing some more medication for my leg. Ren will down once he finishes his bath and he’ll help me get to where I need until Koujaku comes.” That seemed to help some, but guilt still grew within his chest. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Aoba-san. If I had just been more careful-WAH” Aoba pinched his nose. </p>
<p>“Don’t start that again, it's my fault for bumping the pan and spilling hot oil on myself.” He touched his face, pulling him into a kiss. “The burns are not even that bad, I’m happier you and Ren didn’t get hurt.” Before Clear could comment Aoba peppered his face with lots of kisses. </p>
<p>“Ahhh aoba-sannnn" He laughed when he pulled away blushing. “Promise me you’ll stay off your feet?” He nods, with a defeated sigh Clear leaned in for another kiss before taking the empty dishes and leaving them to soak. </p>
<p>Ren coming down with a towel around his neck, Aoba calling him over for his morning kiss. “Morning Ren, Haga-san said it’s fine for you to come in after Koujaku gets here.” He nods after getting his kiss. </p>
<p>Clear brought over coffee for the other man, picking up the blue haired man and laying him on the couch, more worry appearing when he hissed as his leg bumped the cushion. “Are you alright?!” </p>
<p>He had to take a couple breaths, waiting for the pain to subside before nodding. “I’m alright, Granny said my skin would be more sensitive until it heals.” Both his lovers had a look of possibly calling in to work, he gave them both a look. “You both need to work, if you call in or try to get off early without it being an emergency I won’t let either of you sleep by me when I’m healed.” </p>
<p>“Yes sir.” They both looked down, Aoba couldn’t help the small laugh bubble out. “Clear go get changed, you have your new uniform right? I want to see it before you leave.” </p>
<p>“Ahh! Right! I’ll go change!” He hoped to his feet and skipped his way to their bedroom. Ren brought over his breakfast to the coffee table to eat, setting Aoba some coffee within reach.  </p>
<p>“You think he will know how to put it on right?” Ren took a moment before shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Clear will get confused about the extra buttons on the sleeves.” Taking a bite of his toast. </p>
<p>“I think the same, though he has surprised us before.” Grabbing his mug he sipped the liquid, letting out a happy sigh.  </p>
<p>As predicted Clear came down with it mostly right, the extra buttons on his biceps puzzling him. Ren stood up, helped straighten the apron and explained why he had the buttons there. His face lighting up once he understood. </p>
<p>“Oh! How convenient! Like this I won’t need to worry about spilling drinks on them!” Aoba couldn’t resist the urge to take a picture of him being so happy, and another one when he saw he was going to be late if he didn’t leave soon. “Ahhh! Uhhh I’ll see you both later tonight! Please call me if anything happens!” Getting a quick kiss from the two he rushed out the front door. </p>
<p>“Hahahaha, he’s so cute when he panics.” Ren laughing with him. They waited until they were sure Clear was out of his range of hearing before Ren pulled out the files hidden under the pile of junk mail. Splitting it in half and giving it to the man on the couch. </p>
<p>“I looked through some while Clear was tending to your burns last night, there really isn’t much I could find.” Aoba made an unhappy face.  </p>
<p>“Dammit, Granny thinks she might have found a couple images from when he worked under Toue, she’s bringing them later.” Ren took a seat on the floor next to Aoba’s torso, continuing his search for any information or images on Clear’s Grandfather. They stayed like that until a knock came, Koujaku coming in with a bag of snacks and drinks. </p>
<p>“Yo Aoba, Ren!” He took the bags to the kitchen, coming back and leaning over the back of the couch, flinching at seeing his friends legs so bandaged up. “Damn, you really did get the worst of it.” </p>
<p>“His legs were the same color as your Kimono.” Aoba smacked Ren lightly ontop his head. Koujaku laughing before walking to the loveseat and sitting down. Ran handing him the folder he had been looking through. </p>
<p>“Thanks for coming Koujaku, sorry you have to take off work.” He waved it away. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I needed an excuse to slack off anyway.” He opened the folder and began helping read through it. Ren put the drinks he brought into the fridge before making him some coffee as well, bringing it to him before he left to get dressed for work. </p>
<p>“Hey Koujaku?” Aoba bit his lower lip. “Could you help me sit up? It’s making my head dizzy reading like this.” </p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh sure thing.” He moved over, snaking a hand under his back to help slide him into a sitting position. “Better?” He grabbed a couple extra pillows and fluffed them behind him. </p>
<p>“Mmm Thanks, for helping me and for looking through all this with me.” The hairdresser smiled, ruffling his hair. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, you know I’ll happily help you with anything.” Aoba pouted, moving to try and fix his hair but Koujaku swatted his hands out of the way. “I’ll fix it, you can keep on reading.” </p>
<p>Ren made it down just as Koujaku tied his sleeves up, quickly grabbing his kiss from Aoba before leaving. The man took great care brushing his hair and tying it up for him.  </p>
<p>“Oh, I meant to ask.” He quickly set aside a couple pages to check with Tae when she came. “We’ve been talking to the guy who checks over Clear about maybe seeing if Clear would like to have long hair, and I wanted to know if you’d style it if they get enough material?” </p>
<p>“Mmm! I don’t mind, I can teach you a couple different styles as well.” He moved away once he finished, Aoba thanking him as he went back to reading. </p>
<p>It was hours later when Tae finally came, a small picture book in hand and a couple containers of cream for his burns. She got to work unwrapping his legs to check the damage, “Hmmm it’s better but maybe we should apply it three times a day instead of two to be safe.” Koujaku’s face gave one of pain at the sight. </p>
<p>“Ren wasn’t kidding, can I help in anyway Tae-san?” She had him sit next to Aoba and hold his hands, there was something to help ease pain but until it soaked into his skin it would be painful. </p>
<p>Aoba took a couple breaths, swallowing before giving her the go-ahead. He did his best to not scream at the first touches, by the end of his he was panting with tears running down his face. His body shaking as he lost strength in his arms, leaning back against the pillows recovering. Tae standing, getting a damp cloth and wiping his face clean. </p>
<p>“Thanks Granny.” He began to feel the numbing sensation set in as he caught his breath. She just ‘hmph’d and picked up the papers to read through, handing him the picture album to put what they found into it. “I hope he likes this gift.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure he will, he’s only ever had that one photo of him for so long.” A smile spreading across his face as he thought about it more.  </p>
<p>~~~ </p>
<p>It was a week later before they seemed to find everything they could, the photo album was full of research papers they could find he had written along with pictures they pulled from everywhere they could look. Mizuki doing his part to keep Clear away from the house as long as possible so they could have time to compile it together. When it was finally complete it was the day before their anniversary, Aoba hated he was still not allowed to be on his feet to help Ren cook a surprise meal for Clear. </p>
<p>He waited on the couch watching the front door for him when it was time for him to come home. As soon as he heard his hums coming closer to the front door he perked up. “Ren! He’s here!”  </p>
<p>Clear opened the front door, jumping as Ren stood by Aoba near the couch with a cake in his hands. “Happy Anniversary Clear!” </p>
<p>“Ahh-ehh? Wha..?” He began to panic, stumbling over his words, trying to ask if he had forgotten one. </p>
<p>Aoba coaxed him closer. “Today is the day we first met, when you fell down in front of me.” </p>
<p>“We debated on when you found us after Noiz’s Drive-by, but decided the first time we got to talk to you had more meaning.” Aoba took Clears hand, kissing it.  </p>
<p>“Sit down, we have a gift for you.” Clear walks around the c around the couch, sitting on his knees while Ren sets the cake down. Aoba hands him the album. “It took us a while to find what we could. I hope you like it.” He tilted his head, looking down at his grandfather's name imprinted on the cover, his eyes going wide as he opened it. </p>
<p>“Grandfather...” the first photo was a copy of the one he already had; the following were from when he was younger up until he disappeared from work. After that it was envelopes with various bits of research he wrote while still employed. </p>
<p>Aoba and Ren sat waiting until he got through everything, looking up to them crying as he hugged them tight. Kissing his cheeks and rubbing his back while he cried, pulling away once he calmed down some. Aoba grabbing some tissues to clean his face, pulling him in close to kiss him.  </p>
<p>“You like it?” He looked into his eyes and nods, pulling Ren close and kissing him. </p>
<p>“Thank you, I do not know how to properly express how happy this makes me.” He picked up the album and held it close to his chest, more tears falling as he smiled at them. His mind already thinking how to best pay them both back on their birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Grave visiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of previous chapter!<br/>Ren, Aoba, and Clear go to visit Clears' Grandfather's grave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/614949790542856192/683781874652676135/unknown.png<br/>Thanks for this adorable idea &lt;3<br/>Anyone is free to request prompts of me! For any of the little series I have going!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clear I’ve already put the supplies in the trunk! Ren said he’s gotten the flowers and will meet us by the road on our way!” Aoba called into the house, Clear rounding the corner with a basket in hand. </p><p>“I got the food and drinks all ready-Oh! I almost forgot!” Handing Aoba the basket he rushed up the stairs, he could hear him fumbling in the closet for a minute before returning, gas mask in hand. “Okay let’s get going!” Aoba kissed his cheek before they piled into the car. Aoba holding the basket in his lap while Clear drove to where Ren would be waiting. </p><p>“Uwaa Ren, you sure bought a lot!” He laughed, carefully setting the flowers and extra soil in the back seat next to him before they drove off. “How far until we get there?” </p><p>“Hmmm It normally takes me fifteen minutes if I’m running there by myself, but since we are driving it’ll take an extra twenty minutes.” Aoba made a face. </p><p>“Ahh the traffic is bad today.” Ren placed his hand on Aoba’s shoulder. </p><p>“How are your legs?” Clear glancing at him as well from the driver’s seat. He took Ren’s hand and kissed it smiling to Clear. </p><p>“Still a bit tender but the doctor said I’ll be fine to walk around, just can’t go kicking anything.” The hand moved, giving his cheek a small stroke before retreating back to the backseat. His coil beeped with a message, he checked it giving a bright smile before telling the others the good news. “Noiz said he might have found the files on how your hair was made, if so he’ll get a small team together to make it.” </p><p>He could see the excitement build up in his face. “Waaah I’ll get to have my hair cut and styled~”  </p><p>“What does he want in return though?” Ren’s worried tone in turn made Clear feel the same. </p><p>“Ahhh well.. He said he wants to be there when it’s done. He is still very curious about how you work; he did promise it’s only for his personal curiosity.” Clear mulled it over for a bit before nodding. </p><p>“Tell him I don’t mind; it would just be an appearance graft after all.” Aoba sent the reply as they pulled over to the side of the road. “We’re here! It’s going to be a bit of a walk, and the patch looks overgrown..” </p><p>“Clear, perhaps it would be best you carried Aoba and I’ll pack what I can.” He seemed to like that idea, Aoba wanted to argue but looking at the trees and weeds there was a chance he could cause the burns to become irritated. The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of having to leave early when they planned this to be an all day things. </p><p>“Ahhh alright, I’ll keep hold of the basket.” Clear met him on the passenger side, opening the door for him and picking him up bridal style. Ren waiting until he was situated in his grip before setting the basket in his arms. Clear jogging along the path being mindful of the man in his arms. </p><p>Once they made it to the small clearing, he was set down in the tall grass before Clear left to grab the rest of the things they’ll need. Aoba walked to where an outline of rocks was sitting, looking at the largest of them where his name was scratched into it. He gave a soft smile just as Ren made it with Clear next to him. </p><p>“We best fix this area up first before we start?” Both men agreed, taking the next couple hours cutting the grass while Aoba washed the rocks the best he could. Once they finished Ren and Clear joined him at the grave.  </p><p>“Grandfather, sorry I didn’t come visit before now.” He placed his hand on the stone. “Ahhh, this is Aoba and Ren-san! They are the ones who have been teaching me everything in your stead, they are also both my lovers.” </p><p>Aoba took his hand, Ren placing his on his shoulder. “They’ve both accepted me for who and what I am. This body isn’t my original, I broke it to protect them. It was repaired but breaking my key-lock really caused more issues after some time, I found your letter and read it. If it wasn’t for that I would have probably not be able to make the choice to be transferred into this newer model. Thank you for loving me Grandfather, and teaching everything to me.” </p><p>He felt a hand reach up from both sides, wiping his tears as he gave them a smile before pulling out the gas mask from his pocket. “I don’t need to hide my face anymore, I’m not afraid to greet everyone with my own face or make friends.” He placed the mask leaning against the rock, bowing his head. “Thank you, Grandfather, for giving me this chance at life.” </p><p>Aoba and Ren both bowed, giving their thanks. Lifting their heads and hugging Clear as he began to cry, pulling him between his legs and petting his hair. Ren moving closer to rub at his back, leaving kisses on his head and cheeks. Pulling him away from his shoulder he kissed at his tears, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. </p><p>“We love you Clear.” They said in unison, eliciting a sob as he smiled. “We also had something we wanted to ask you once we made it here.” Clear wiped his tears away, Ren reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box, holding it while Aoba opened it to a ring.  </p><p>“Will you Marry us Clear?” Fresh tears began forming, nodding he pulled them both in, kissing them in turn. The ring was double shaded, matching their eye color with an inscription written on the inside matching Clears’ eye color. ‘You have a heart, and ours’ </p><p>Together they slipped the ring onto his finger, he kissed it giving them a big smile. “Thank you.” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Once he had calmed down, they planted the flowers around his grave. Clear making Aoba blush by slipping a flower behind his ear, laughing when he turned his face away with a pout. </p><p>They set out the blanket once it was all planted and began to eat, talking about how they struggled finding a ring that would be perfect and waiting on the inscription to be finished. As well as the struggle keeping it hid from Clear for so long. Once they finished eating Clear and Ren applied cream to his legs and more bandages once it dried, Aoba and Ren moving to the grave when Clear gathered up the stuff and took it to the car. </p><p>“Thank you, we can’t express how happy we are for giving Clear a chance to live as a human. I promise we will make sure he gets to live as one for as long as possible.” Bowing their heads, they thanked him again. Ren picking Aoba up and carrying him down to the car, both stopping and looking back when they heard something. Smiling to each other the rest of the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rooftop showoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another wonderful Prompt!<br/>Clear bringing Aoba and Ren (doggy or human, your choice) to a morning rooftop hopping "troll" but with Ren on his back and Aoba in his arms, pretty please?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It sort of ending up turning into porn &gt;A&lt; <br/>Music influences my writing =A=</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, there is no way this will work!” Aoba stood with his lovers on the balcony to their bedroom, Clear sitting on the railing while Ren and Aoba stood to either side of him. </p><p>“Aoba-san~ Really It’ll be alright! This body is much stronger and I want to test it out!” Gold and Amber eyes met, Aoba pursing his lips into a fine line. </p><p>“This is way too dangerous! What if one of us falls? You have a track record of getting easily distracted and falling.” Clear began to whine, even if Aoba had a point he still wanted to show off to them. </p><p>“I’m much more aware-” </p><p>“I don’t think it’s such a bad idea.” Both heads jerked to Ren. “He has been much more attentive recently, and he hasn’t fallen off since becoming accustomed to this new body.”  </p><p>“He will be carrying both of us, and jumping across rooftops.” Aoba still refused to budge. </p><p>“Then how about he picks us up and shows how he plans to do it?” Aoba tried to argue, but nothing came to mind against that. </p><p>“...fine.” The albino cheered, hopping from the balcony rail before kneeling down, helping the dark blue haired man get settled on his back, his right arm bent to support him. Once Ren was secured Clear stood, holding his left hand out for the other. With a defeated sigh he took his hand, stumbling as he was pulled closer, effortlessly picked up and held with just one arm. </p><p>“Ahhh uu-uwa!” Ren laughing as he scrambled wrapping an arm around both the men, his right hand gripping the back of Ren’s shirt while his left gripped Clears.  </p><p>“Well?” Clear walked around letting him see it wouldn’t pose an issue, when Aoba gave a sigh and a nod he gave him a kiss before bending his knees, hearing both his lovers hearts speed up the moment he launched them up and onto the rooftop across from their home. Making sure as he landed to compensate for the added weight to not jostle them too much. </p><p>Aoba thought his heart would beat out of his chest, at first from fear but as they moved along his mind couldn’t help becoming rather aroused by the show of strength. He hadn’t really considered the full scope of Clear being in one of the alphas’ bodies, this was a body made to retrieve any broken or defective models, of course it’d be made with the thought in mind they need to be as strong as possible in case the worst happened. </p><p>He began to recall the tests he underwent to be sure he knew how to handle the body, watching him lift heavy objects, with his chest exposed so sensors could gather readings. At the time Aoba was full of nerves in case something went wrong, his grip on Ren’s hands shaking. Clear had waited for the thumbs up from the scientist before running over to pick both men up to kiss and swing them around. </p><p>He stopped every so often, adjusting to be sure they were holding on alright, Ren taking notice of how his other half was reacting. Leaning in to whisper into Clear’s ear, he took a quick glance to confirm with himself before holding back a smirk. “It’s not much farther, Aoba-san.”  </p><p>He couldn’t hold back the blush at him talking in such a deep voice, knowing he heard the small whimper. Ren taking a quick moment to kiss at Aoba’s ear while they were mid-air. The look he got making him nearly lose his grip from laughing. </p><p>Aoba wanted to bad to knock both of them over the head, but wanting more to yell at his own body for reacting more. He was already half hard just from hearing Clear use that voice and growing harder from Ren teasing him. He couldn’t hold back a moan when one landing made the hand holding him secure caused a couple fingers to slip and press into his inner thigh. Pink eyes turning to see if he was alright only to be pulled into a heated kiss. </p><p>“Clear, please hurry.” His face was flushed a deep red, panting and eyes unfocused.  </p><p>“Yes, Aoba-san.” Setting his gaze ahead he took bigger leaps, quickly as he could to loop back around and return home, as soon as he landed on the Balcony Aoba pulled him back into the kiss, kneeling down to let Ren off before he carried the smaller man to their bed, an arm grabbing Ren and pulling him with them.  </p><p>Aoba pulled away from the kiss to grab Ren to kiss, whimpering as hands pulled his shirt free to slide up and tweak at his nipples. Jerking his head to the side as a hand began to rub and apply pressure to his dick. Two mouths licking and sucking at his neck and ears while the hands opened his pants and pushed them off.  </p><p>“R-ren-Clear!” Gripping their shirts, he tried to gather his thoughts to talk, only to cry out. “Gu- Ahhh! Please! Hurry!”  </p><p>Ren worked to undress Aoba, Clear moving to grab the lube and delve himself of clothes, not given a chance to do much else before being pulled flush against the heated flesh, legs wrapping around his waist to grind their cocks together. As soon as Ren got his own clothes off he climbed in to them, whispering to the albino who gladly enjoyed the suggestion. </p><p>Moving a hand to the others lower back he pulled him into his lap, leaning against the wall and moving so Aoba’s ass was sticking out for Ren.  </p><p>“Wh-Haaah?!” Wasting no time Ren spread his cheeks open, diving in to lick and prod with his tongue, pushing past the ring to lick at his insides. “Re-nnnn! Ahhhh!” A hand moved to wrap around his shaft, applying just enough pressure to keep him from coming. </p><p>A hot tongue licked up his throat, nipping at his ear. “Aoba-san is so lewd, did you get this excited from me showing off?” Said man could only whine, Ren’s hands kept him from trying to thrust into Clears hand, the loud wet sounds from being licked open combined with the deep voice whispering into his ear would’ve sent him right over the edge if not for that hand. </p><p>“C-clear..” He shook, tears falling freely.  </p><p>“Not yet Aoba-san, I still want to show off~” Ren gave a final lick before pulling away. Flipping him so his back met his chest, hands gripping his thighs to display him to the other before standing on his feet. Hands gripping his arms as his face heated up from being so open, but only becoming more roused when Ren took his place in front of him, kissing him as a slick hand began to sink his fingers into him. </p><p>A sharp curl of those fingers pressing against his sensitive spot caused him to go stiff as he came, Clear’s grip keeping him in place through it. Body going slack, once he seemed to recover the fingers continued their assault inside him. Whimpers spilling as he was stretched open, Ren doing his best to not overstimulate him as he did.  </p><p>“Aoba.” Ren leaned in to kiss him, moving down he began to lick up the drying come on his chest.  </p><p>“Ren! Don’t-” </p><p>“May I have some Ren-san?” Gold eyes jerked to meet pink, with a long lick Ren collected some on his tongue, leaning closer to kiss him. Aoba watched as their tongues licked and stroked each other, tearing his eyes away as he grew half hard. “Mmm Thank you Ren-san~” </p><p>“My Pleasure.” The fingers withdrew, lining himself up before teasing the head in. Cupping Aoba’s cheek to look at him, kissing him before sinking in deeper, drinking up the gasps. </p><p>Clear shifted his grip, so he’d be able to bury himself as deep as possible. As soon as he was seated in fully, he began to thrust in a bruising pace. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to last after everything up until now. His lover was so tight and hot around him he quickly was reduced to grunts and moans of his name.  </p><p>Aoba moved a hand pulling Ren to make their forehead meet. “Ren-Come inside, fill me please.”  </p><p>“Ah-ao-ba!” Squeezing his eyes shut he lost any rhythm as he came undone, choking out his name. Aoba kissing him as he felt heat pool inside him, painfully hard when he pulled free.  </p><p>“My turn, Aoba-san.” Shivering at the voice so close to his ear, he was carried back to the bed and placed on his back while Clear took his place between his legs. Pouring more lube over himself before lining up, rubbing his thighs. Losing his breath at the sight of him underneath, hair disheveled giving a stark contrast to the flushed face it fanned. “You’re so beautiful, I can’t get enough of loving you.” </p><p>Before he could respond her tensed up as he was slowly filled full, Ren’s ejaculate from before making the way easier. Arms moving to either side to grip the bed, panting as he was fully seated in.  </p><p>“Move, please don’t-ahh Don’t hold back!” He couldn’t stop the growl at his words, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise he pulled out only to slam in. “Ku-gaaah! Yes!”  </p><p>Taking his lips with his own he kept up the bruising pace, “Aoba-san..” He was completely lost in the feeling of being full, no longer able to form words outside pleasing sounds and gasps for more and harder. </p><p>A hand moving to cover the ones on his hips, shifting his angle he began to hit that spot dead on, bowing his back he came with a sudden shout. He barely got out the bluettes name before adding his own release inside Aoba. Holding himself up as his mind cleared, looking down to see the man passed out. Stroking his cheek and kissing it before slipping out. </p><p>Ren handing him a clean wet cloth before taking the other and cleaning the sleeping man while he slept. “I’ll massage his legs if you’d like to use the bath first.” Nodding he kissed Ren before heading to the bathroom, mildly curious if he would wake up before or after he needed to leave for work. </p><p>“If Aoba-san like me showing off my strength I might do that more often~!” A new goal in mind he climbed into the bath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mothers day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clear/Ren/Aoba look for a gift for Mother's day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of a prompt &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoba let out a frustrated sigh as they left another store without the needed gift, Clear’s hand on the small of his back doing nothing to help soothe his anxiety. Ren jogging to catch up as he finished paying for what they did get for dinner, setting his hand over Clears’. </p><p>“We can keep looking, there must be something she would like.” Ren tried to comfort the smaller man, but only serving to agitate him more. </p><p>“This is the fifth store already, what if we don’t find anything?” The other bodies moved closer, kissing each cheek. </p><p>“We’ll find something Aoba-san, why don’t we go ask for some opinions from the others?” He nods, “I’ll take the food home and find you two when I’m done.” Taking the bags from Ren he left, Aoba leaning closer to Ren as he checked his coil.  </p><p>“Koujaku is still working, we could go check around where Noiz usually is? Not sure how much help he’d be for this but running out of options.” Ren just nods, they make their way down the street and can hear a group of people cheering and screaming as a Rhyme battle was played out.  </p><p>“Guess he must be around here somewhere.” Aoba checked the crowd, not seeing him they walked a bit until he stopped to look at a building. “Aoba?” </p><p>“Huh-oh sorry Ren. I remember this place.” Ren tilted his head. “Back when we did Rhyme, this was the place I would hide away in. Or I guess Sly did?”  </p><p>“I do not remember.” He kept looking at the place trying to place it, looking to his other half when he started laughing. </p><p>“Sorry, you wouldn’t remember because you were still an Allmate then, your memory was connected to the hard drive then, when it was erased it’s completely gone.” He seemed to understand, a loud ‘P!’ catching their attention. </p><p>“Oh, Usagimodoki!” The bouncing cube greeted them, leading them to where Noiz was currently hanging around. </p><p>“Noiz! I brought them! P!” He looked away from the many screens to them. </p><p>“What did you want?” They smiled and waved to him. </p><p>“Well I wanted to ask your opinion for something.” He only gave a gruff sound, not too interested. </p><p>“If you help I’ll tell you something from when I played Rhyme.” Catching his attention, he turned back to face them. “We can’t figure out what to get Granny for mother’s day.”  </p><p>Squinting an eye before pulling up another screen, typing in a few things before sending the results to his coil. “There.” </p><p>“Ehh?” Pulling up the screen his face lit up. “Oh! This would be perfect! Thanks Noiz!” He didn’t really say or move to answer, waiting for Aoba to tell him what he wanted. “Ahh right,” He offered a hand. “It’s a bit of a walk from here, but it’s the place I used to hide away in. I know I left some tools and other things hidden in the walls you can use.” </p><p>Noiz smiled, accepting his hand and standing, grabbing his allmates and walking with them to the place, Aoba showed him which walls he stashed the stuff in before they left to get the gift. “Are you sure it’s alright to just give those to him?” </p><p>“Mm? Yeah, I’m not going to play Rhyme anymore so if he can use it why not? Besides look!” He showed him the screen, a smile spreading.  </p><p>“Aoba-san~ Ren-san~” Clear waved from above them, hopping the railing and landing in front of them, wrapping arms around them both and hugging them. “Well?” </p><p>Aoba ruffled his hair, Ren laughed. “Noiz was a big help, he found a perfect gift and we can grab it from a store nearby.” He showed him the item. “It’s a medical bag that can extend his handle to be rolled instead of carried. It also has shock absorbers so she won’t have to worry about anything breaking.” </p><p>Growing more excited he took their hands and happily guided them to the store. It didn’t take long to find the bag and pay for it, grabbing some extra medical supplies to replace some of her older ones. They talked about wrapping it but knew she’d get more annoyed for wasting the paper like that. Grabbing the pie from home and casserole before making their way to Tae’s. </p><p>Aoba knocking on the door before opening it with his key. “Granny?” </p><p>She called from the living room, Aoba held the door open for the other two to bring in the stuff before going up and hugging her.  </p><p>“Happy Mother’s day Granny!” They cheered together, she huffed before thanking them. Ren and Clear putting the food on the table before Aoba brought the gift around. </p><p>“We had a little trouble finding something that we thought you’d use, but I think this will be helpful.” He presented the bag, a smile breaking out as she took it. </p><p>“Thank you, oh? This is the one I was looking at a couple weeks ago.” Aoba laughed, realizing how Noiz figured out the gift. “Thank you boys.” </p><p>She hugged all of them, grabbing her old bag and moving everything to the new one while the food was being handed out. They talked about various things until Clear needed to leave for his night shift at Black Needle, she thanked them again before seeing them out, making sure they left with a bag of her doughnuts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ren's Chocolates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clear and Aoba make chocolates for Ren!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of the prompt!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoba was looking at various molds and decorations when Clear came to him with his arms full of different chocolates. Laughing when he saw how eager he was with so many piled up and nearly spilling out of his grasp. “Aoba-san~” </p><p>“Clear, we don’t need this many, and most of those won’t work well being re-melted.” He helped him dump them into the cart, setting aside the ones that would be too hard temper again or wouldn’t go well with the fillings they planned to use. “Take these and put them back, oh and grab some marshmallows.”  </p><p>Clear obeyed, returning with the requested item as Aoba finished grabbing the icing. “Are you sure this will be enough? What if we run out and can’t make enough? If we don’t we might not get it done in time before he comes home from work and-Wah-” Aoba grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. </p><p>“It’s going to be alright Clear.” Ruffling his hair before releasing him. “Knowing Ren, he will be happy if we only manage to make one.” </p><p>“Aoba-san~ I just want this to be special, it’s our first Valentines day with him being with us..” He looked down, toying with the hem of his shirt, his lover taking his hands in his own, bringing them to his lips and kissing them. </p><p>“Don’t worry, it will be special.” This seemed to help, he pulled their hands up and kissed Aoba’s. “Let’s pay and get home, we don’t have long to get this ready before he is supposed to be home.” </p><p>“Yes, Aoba-san!” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>He just set the last batch to chill when Tae left, Clear licking the bowl of excess chocolate when he turned around, laughing at the spots of chocolate on his cheeks. “Clear! Are you trying to coat yourself in chocolate too?” Walking closer he let out a squeak as he was pulled flush against him, a mischievous smirk on his face. </p><p>“Maybe we should cover you in chocolate and we can lick it off~” His tongue coming out to lick some on the others chin, trailing it to his ear. He couldn’t stop the small moan and shiver, weakly struggling to pull away. “Or maybe we can give you a quick bath before he comes home, splay you out on the table with our chocolates displayed over your naked body~” </p><p>“C-Clear!” His face was fully red, heat pooling as he spoke so close and low into his ear. Barely working up the strength to push away, giving him a glare as he smiled innocently. “H-How about we just have a normal holiday for once? Instead of you two making sure I don’t walk for the following day!” </p><p>He couldn’t hold back a laugh, he loved teasing Aoba and watching him fluster. Leaning in he kissed his nose, “Sorry Aoba-san, I’ll clean this up while you go get dressed.” Pouting he returned the peck to his cheek before removing his apron and walking to the bathroom. His smile growing wider as heard him cursing under his breath from the kitchen, they both knew even if they did try to have a normal holiday Aoba would still end up bedridden tomorrow. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Clear waited by the front door, bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Ren to come through the door. “Aoba-san! Are you ready?” Hearing the small ‘Yes!’ from the living room he opened the door before Ren could grab the handle, covering his eyes with a blindfold and leading him inside. </p><p>“Ahhh-Clear?” He didn’t know what was going on but let him lead him inside. “What’-” The blindfold was removed, Aoba wrapping arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a deep kiss. Being released to catch a quick breath before being pulled into an equally deep kiss with Clear, once finally free they moved away. </p><p>“Happy Valentine's Day Ren!” On the table was a wide variety of chocolates piled up, a small fondue fountain and some gifts. He couldn’t hold back a big smile at the two leading him to sit in the middle of the couch, each taking a spot on either side of him. “We went a bit overboard, but we wanted you to enjoy your first Valentines with us all as a couple.” </p><p>“Thank you, Aoba, Clear.” He pulled them both into a hug, enjoying their warmth and laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Break a Leg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An off-handed comment makes Clear worried, and panic when it comes true<br/>Clear/Ren/Aoba<br/>(It's been just these three for a while huh? I'm always open for prompts!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is all https://kumorinashi.tumblr.com/ 's fault, I have another version in mind and might write that as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Junk Shop Heibon!”  </p><p>“Aoba-san~” Gold eyes blinking as a smile formed. </p><p>“Clear, you know you shouldn’t call my work line.” He couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he became flustered on the other end. </p><p>“N-No Aoba-san! I know I’m not supposed too! Mizuki-san wanted to place a delivery of some parts he needs for his rotary!” He could only laugh more, using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear while he moved his hands to the keyboard. </p><p>“Alright, what parts does he need?” Clear read off the list, “We have most of the parts, I’ll need to special order the injector, if he needs it soon, I can make a trip to Flame Willow and see if one of their parlors has a spare they are willing to sell.” He waited while he asked Mizuki. </p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble he said he’s willing to pay extra.” He placed the order in, sending a notice to Haga before standing. “Umm Aoba-san?” </p><p>“Hmm? Yes Clear?” He grabbed a box and began gathering the materials, keeping the phone to his ear. </p><p>“I know it’s safe to go through the areas now but, could you please take someone with you?” He smiled, the bar must be busy or else he would have offered to come along. </p><p>“I’ll bring Ren, he’ll enjoy the walk.” The relieved sigh sending a warm feeling through him. “I love you Clear, see you soon.” </p><p>“I love you, Aoba-san.” He couldn’t stop the tingle from his lover using his deeper voice, hanging up before taking a couple breaths to calm down. “Tch, he knows what that voice does to me..” He grumbled to himself.  </p><p>Once he had everything secured in the box and wrapped, he called back to his boss before leaving. Bringing up his coil to call Ren at home, “Aoba? Is something wrong?” </p><p>“No, I need to run to Flame Willow and grab a part for Mizuki, wanna come along?” He couldn’t stop the chuckle as he perked up. “Meet me at Black Needle then.” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Aoba arrived before Ren, going through the staff entrance he brought the box to the parlor. “Mizuki! Heibon delivery~”  </p><p>“Yo Aoba! Thanks!” he sent the payment over once he made sure it was everything. “Thanks again for going after the injector, until the newer model comes I have to try and make this one last as long as possible.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, if anything it gives me an excuse to leave the shop for a while.” Mizuki started laughing, Aoba tilt his head about to ask when he was spun around, picked up and kissed. “Mmmf! Mmm!” </p><p>“Aoba-san~” The Rib leader laughing harder as Aoba’s face lit up a bright red.  </p><p>“Clear! Idiot!” He covered his face with his hands, the albino leaving little kisses on his hands until he moved them so he could give him a proper kiss. They pulled away when he was set back on his feet. </p><p>“I’m sorry Aoba-san, I can’t help but want to kiss you everytime I see you.” This earning him a pout. </p><p>“We see each other everyday, you should be working.” Ren tapped on the doorway before coming in. “Ahh, Ren!” </p><p>“Ren-san~” He freed one arm, bringing his other lover into the embrace and kissing him, Ren happily returning the gesture.  </p><p>“Now that he’s here we better get going, or else it’ll be dark before we get back.” They pulled away, nodding before each planting a kiss on Aoba’s cheeks. Taking Ren’s hand in his own they walked out, Mizuki calling as they left. </p><p>“Break a leg!” Clear turning to attention in abject horror at Mizuki, then back to their retreating backs as they said ‘We will!’ before leaving. </p><p>“Mi-Miszuki-san?! Why would you tell to break a leg?! Aoba-san has only been able to walk without issues for two weeks! Why would you ask him to hurt himself?!” The sheer panic and confusion on his employees face taking him aback, it took a moment before he understood. </p><p>“Clear, calm down. They are not actually going to break a leg, do you not know what idioms are?” His panic didn’t seem to calm, Mizuki did his best to explain until Clear understood and calmed down. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Mizuki-san...” He looked up when he pat his shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t sweat it, you still have things to learn after all. Plus I’m going to enjoy telling this to those two and Koujaku later!” He laughed more as he blushed and got flustered. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>“Clear, I’ll take over from here. Aoba called and he needs you to help him get Ren to the hospital, they were on their way back and looks like Ren got hurt.” Clear thanked him, handing him the apron before running out the staff exit, slipping his gloves on before leaping ontop the buildings and quickly finding his lovers kneeling next to a tree down a small slope. </p><p>“Aoba-san! Ren-san!” He landed, Ren hissing through clenched teeth. “What happened?!” </p><p>“I was pulling out my coil to call Mizuki to tell him we got the part when someone on their bike drove too close, Ren pulled me out of the way but he lost his balance and fell down the slope. Get him to the hospital I’ll be fine.” He really didn’t want to leave Aoba but he knew he’d need both hands to keep Ren steady.  </p><p>He managed to get him in his arms as gentle as he could before taking off, getting him to the emergency care lobby within minutes. Once they took him back for X-Rays he called Aoba to check on him.  </p><p>“Clear! Is he alright?!” Feeling some relief at hearing his voice he made his way back outside. </p><p>“Yeah, they are examining him right now, I’m coming to pick you up.”  </p><p>~~~ </p><p>A couple hours passed before the doctors came bearing the scans, “Seragaki family?” They nodded. “He has a minor break and a couple fractures in his left leg, he’ll need to be in a cast for a few weeks and will need crutches for a while.” </p><p>“Eh-ehh?!” Clear was reminded of what Mizuki said earlier and began to cry, Aoba and the doctor both very confused. </p><p>“Clear, hey it’s okay. Why are you so upset, this isn’t anything you did.” Aoba rubbed his back and held his hand, trying his best to console his husband, the Doctor excusing himself. </p><p>“Mi-Mizuki-san sa-id he di-didn't m-m-mean to-” He struggled to talk through his sobs, Aoba really had no idea what he trying to say. Once he got him to calm down some he asked again. “He said, he told you both to ‘break a leg’ and now Ren-san's leg I-is...” </p><p>“Ahh... haaa I see.” He grabbed a tissue and cleaned his face. “Clear, it’s meant to be something said to try your best, it doesn’t actually mean we went and tried to break our legs. This was just a bad accident we didn’t expect to happen.” </p><p>He didn’t seem too convinced but he didn’t start sobbing again at least, Aoba bringing him into a hug while he pet his hair. Whenever Ren wakes up he hoped he could counsel their husband better than he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prompt: I'm back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kumorin sent me some prompts~ ;w;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-a, Aoba!” He jerked when a hand landed on his shoulder, looking up to see Koujaku with a worried expression. “What’s wrong? I’ve been calling for for a while now.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry Koujaku. Just got some things on my mind, what’s up?” He tried avoiding answering, the look he got told him otherwise. He looked down chewing on his lip. “Just.. It’s been a week since I last heard anything about Clear. I’m worried if everything is going alright or if…” </p><p>“Hey, it’s alright. Knowing him he won’t lose himself so easily, before you know it he’ll be back following you around like a puppy in no time.” Koujaku slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh sorry sorry! Shit..” </p><p>“It’s.. It’s fine. Oh did you need something?” </p><p>“Oh right!” He held up a bag. “One of my customers works at the grocery store and gave me a bunch of surplus food. I was going to ask if I came over we could make something.” Aoba laughed.</p><p>“You mean have Granny make it.” The older man laughed at being caught. “Sure thing, it’ll be a nice change of pace.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aoba yawned as he made his way to Mizuki’s bar, Haga called off work for the day all of a sudden and he had nothing else to do. At the very least he could go hang out with him and maybe get a drink while he was there. Just as he turned a corner he was scooped up from behind.</p><p>“U-wahh!” He scrambled to get purchase as he was twisted around, a hand moving behind his neck and pulling him into a kiss. He pulled away, eyes going wide as he hugged his lover’s neck tight. “Clear!”</p><p>“Yes, Aoba-san. I’m fully integrated and functional.” He re-positioned him to holding him with just one arm. “And I’m much stronger than I was in my old body.” He winked at him.</p><p>“C-Clear! You- ah?” His coil began to ring, he didn’t recognize the number but answered anyway. “Hello?”</p><p>“Seragaki Aoba-san? This is Midorijima General Hospital,” Aoba and Clear shared a curious look. “We have one of your family members here we’d like you to come and confirm their identity.”</p><p>“Ehh? Ahh sure?” Thanking him they hung up. “I just saw Granny so it’s not-uwa!” Clear adjusted his hold, jumping up onto the rooftops and brought them to the building.</p><p>Once Aoba gathered himself from the ride they walked in, a nurse told them where to find the room and they walked there. Clear taking his hand, giving it a squeeze before opening the door. Both freezing at the man in the bed, rushing to his side.</p><p>“S-Sei?!” Aoba felt tears brimming as the man opened amber eyes, smiling at him before bringing a hand up to his cheek, bringing him closer until their foreheads bumped. Gold and Pink eyes going wide.</p><p>“I’m back, like I promised. Aoba, Clear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prompt: Agnst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amber sent me this one ;A;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They knew there was little they could do in terms of running, Midorijima wasn’t that big of an island when you are running for your life, your freedom. Aoba knew they would return one day, as much as he wished and hoped they had died when the tower fell something told him better. Clear had found a cave to serve as their hiding place while they tried to consider their options. After the fifth day Aoba confessed what he decided on.</p><p>“No, No there must be another way!” He took his hands in his own, tears brimming in pink eyes. “If you do that-” He was silenced with a kiss, tears falling freely from gold eyes.</p><p>“There is no other way, it’s only a matter of time before they do something drastic to lure me out.” He stood, Clear refusing to let go of his hands. “Clear..”</p><p>“If you cared about me, you wouldn’t do this.” Aoba felt even more pain at his words, he really was becoming more human.</p><p>“Clear, I love you.” Gold eyes began to glow, his hair turning white and skin changing to match as he and Desire worked in tandem to activate Scrap. With Sei gone every time they wished to use it their body would be pushed to it’s limits, if they managed to use as much of their power possible to destroy their pursuers they didn’t care what happened to their body.</p><p>Clear sat unable to move, punching the ground as his footsteps got further away. His legs were still repairing themselves, he had managed to make it to the cave to warn his husband they needed to leave when he lost his ability to walk. His system showed it would take many hours to fully repair the damage, even with the newer body. That was when Aoba decided he was going to end this chase, if they were lucky the most he would lose was his voice, at worst he’d be taken in again and live the rest of his life without freedom.</p><p>“Why… Why are you like this.. Aoba-san..” He sobbed into his hands, the sound of his husband a faint whisper as he did what he could to protect the ones he loves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Prompt: Locker kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another prompt from Kumorin!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ren-san you did really well in rehab!” Clear clapped his hands and giving a little hop as he came out from the shower. “Aoba-san is going to be happy knowing how much longer you managed to keep going!” </p><p>“Thank you Clear.” He flinched as he raised his arms to dry his hair, the albino jumping at the chance he sat him on the bench and dried his hair for him. Ren making a relaxed sigh at the pleasing touches to his hair and scalp. “Is Aoba working late?”</p><p>“Ahh he suddenly got some urgent deliveries to Flame Willow so he’s going to be much later getting back.” He smiled, enjoying watching Ren just completely relax into the towel. “Ren-san don’t fall asleep~”</p><p>“Ahh, sorry.” He rubbed at his eyes, standing and pulling his locker open. Clear watched him pull his clothes out and slipping the pants and underwear on, licking his lips he moved close.</p><p>“Ren-san~” He turned and blushed at how close the other man was. “For doing such a good job I thought you deserve a little gift.” He moved in closer, Ren’s bare back flush against the lockers. A gloved hand carefully gripping his hip while the other held his cheek, holding him still while he leaned in bringing their lips together.</p><p>“Cl-mm” He shivered as his body lined up against his, tongue diving in when he opened his mouth to gasp. His tongue explored his mouth, running along the roof of his mouth before pressing and rubbing against his tongue. His body began losing any strength he had as a numbness spread up from the base of his skull.</p><p>“Ren-san..” He pulled away, giving a heated look before moving back in.</p><p>The door to the locker room opened as a small group made their way in, the men both pulled away and pretending everything was normal. Once Ren finished dressing and grabbing his bag they left, laughing together once they left the building.</p><p>“Ahh sorry Ren-san, I got a bit carried away.” He took his hand in his, Ren giving it a squeeze.</p><p>“I did as well, ahhh Aoba will want to hear what happened.” They walked home with big smiles, anxious to tell their lover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Prompt: Hidden kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kumorin spoils me with these prompts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took some time before Aoba got used to public displays of affections from his lover, he’d probably be even more embarrassed if he knew Clear kept a record of how long it took him to stop shying away. He started counting the days when he returned in his original body five years ago, down the exact time and date even! He loved Aoba so much and if allowed he’d carry him across every rooftop singing his love to everyone.</p><p>His favorite time though is when he has to wake his lover up, he chose a different method of getting his fussy lover awake every morning but there was something he did without him knowing. He’d sit on the floor, petting his blue hair watching him breathe and listening to his heart beating. He had long since memorized every single feature of his lover from head to toe, and he still felt like he fell more and more in love with every moment.</p><p>His internal clock told him Ren would be activating soon to aid in waking Aoba up, moving the hair out of the way he leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. Whispering ‘I love you so much, Aoba.’</p><p>He dropped the honorific and polite speech* only for this. This wasn’t something anyone knew about, it was just for himself and it was a ritual he planned to keep hidden. Though he did wonder what kind of face he’d make if he knew. Maybe one day he would tell him, he wasn’t in a hurry. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aoba had a small guilty pleasure when it came to his not-quite-human lover. He was sure Clear thought it was him being shy with showing affection in public but the truth of the matter was much deeper than that.</p><p>He developed a kink at his lover using his strength on him, in his original body he could carry him across rooftops with little problems but was still clumsy when landing on occasion. He also would use both arms while he did, but it was different when he transferred his self into the Alpha’s body. They were cautious at first, it was a new body for him, he could feel the difference just touching his synthetic skin and muscles alone. Clear spent a long time going through every test possible before he felt safe with touching Aoba.</p><p>He had shown up while he was out on a delivery, scooping him up and perfectly balancing him on one arm. Pulling him into a kiss so gentle it made the man shiver with want, thankful Clear didn’t seem to notice why his heart was beating so fast or his face was red. He apologized for suddenly scaring him but he wanted to show off a little.</p><p>He didn’t correct him, but he knew then he had come to like how much stronger and sure he was of himself. Aoba found himself making every possible excuse to get Clear to pick him up, he was too shy to just bluntly tell him. </p><p>He really hoped he got the hint soon though, it was getting harder to hold himself back from just begging him. </p><p>Aoba didn’t know Clear already knew, and was waiting to see how long before his need broke through his shy nature. After all, he wanted another date to add to growing list.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tae's too old for this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DMMD Discord tickled a muse<br/>Ethan, Max this is for you two &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, she didn’t think too much about the very obvious changes between Aoba and Koujaku after they returned from inside the Jail. The bandage on the side of her grandsons' neck and his reluctance to explain where he had gotten bit prompted her ask Koujaku when she came to visit him while he was still in the hospital. Him nearly choking on the pastry she brought for him and cheeks matching his eye color told her enough. Tae did not press it any further, thinking perhaps they had finally gotten together. </p><p>When he was released though, he seemed to avoid the other male for the most part, but she would watch as he continued rejecting women. Aoba hadn’t said anything but he did seem to have quite a bit on his mind, she caught him several times mindlessly trailing his fingers over the bandage, a look on his face showing he was deep in thought. </p><p>After a week she decided something needed to be done, so called the previous day asking if he’d cut her hair. Of course, he was more than happy to accept and came over the next day. They chatted idly while he did, Tae making sure to keep the conversation on Aoba so she would be sure her guess was correct. </p><p>Not that Koujaku was ever subtle on his feelings for Aoba, you could see him pinning for him from the mainland.  </p><p>“Koujaku, when are you planning to tell Aoba your feelings?” His jerked, dropping the brush and began to fluster. </p><p>“Wh-what are you talking about Tae-san?” He knelt down to grab the brush, fumbling it again as she made it perfectly clear to him. </p><p>“Oh don’t even try that, you have been in love with that boy since you were children. I’ve seen how you look at him and dote on him, not to mention how quickly you are to drop everything anytime you think he is in trouble.” She didn’t even need to look to know he must be red from ear to ear. “You’ve never been able to hide your feelings for him, only reason he hasn’t noticed is because he’s too oblivious for his own good.” </p><p>“Tae-san... I don’t-” </p><p>“Don’t deny it, you are both grown men and you are acting like pre-teens too shy to even speak to their crush. Now, are you going to continue dancing around each other waiting for the other to make the first move or are you going to continue being children until it’s too late?” He didn’t answer right away, his hand moving to his shoulder where the flower tattoo spanned down from. He finally smiled. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ll tell him soon.” She hummed. </p><p>“I’ll be gone tomorrow night.” He froze, his cheeks during a very dark red-when he felt something drip to the tarp. She looked back to see him holding his Kimono up to his nose. She sighed standing and sitting him in the seat while she went to grab a cool rag.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. MizuKou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mizuki needs a haircut, Koujaku gives him one<br/>(With hints of MizuKouAo)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my dear Ember and Nova &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mizuki ran his hand through his hair, grabbing a big of his bangs and rolling it in his fingers. Koujaku sipping at his coffee looking through his messages and scheduling appointments. His hair had gotten a bit long as of late, he wondered if he should get it trimmed. Though Koujaku had done such a good job with Aoba’s hair... </p><p>“Hey, care if I ask a favor?” Red eyes looked up to him. “Would you mind cutting my hair?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh are you sure? I can just trim it up a bit if you’d like, you’ve had that same style for a while.” Mizuki smiles but nods. </p><p>“Yeah, I trust you’ll do a good job.” Mizuki giving a wink and smile, laughing when his lover still choked on his drink being openly flirted with. Giving him a kiss on his cheek before going to grab his coffee.</p><p>“Well I don’t need to go into work until this afternoon, I can go on and do it.” Mizuki raises an eyebrow at him. “I-Well I’ve had an idea in my head for a while of a cut that would look good on you.” </p><p>“Then I’ll be in your care, need me to go wash my hair again?” Koujaku finished off his coffee and stands, rolling his shoulders a bit. </p><p>“Not needed, you’ll need to wash it once I finish and I’ll be spraying your hair as I go.” Koujaku walks over to him, pulling him into a hug before running a hand through Mizuki’s hair. “You sure about this? It might be a bit... Dramatic compared to your normal style.”</p><p>“Whatever you have planned I trust will look good in the end.” They lean in to kiss, bumping their noses when they both turn the same direction. Laughing as they press their foreheads together before parting, Koujaku tying his hair up in a high ponytail while he goes to get everything set up. </p><p>It takes him about 10 minutes and Mizuki sits down in the chair, the tarp wrapped around him. Koujaku starts brushing his hair and misting his hair with water before pinning up and sectioning his hair out. Mizuki relaxing into the chair feeling his fingers running across his scalp, he almost wondered if he just wanted to play with his hair. </p><p>Koujaku normally was very talkative while he worked, but now he seemed to be deep concentration. Mizuki remembering Aoba mentioning how silent he went when he was cutting his hair. He couldn’t help a shiver when he gently ran his fingertips across his scalp. He heard the other male lightly chuckle but didn’t comment.</p><p>‘Guess I’m going to really see why all his fans say it’s like heaven when he cuts your hair.’ Koujaku pulls his scissors out and start cutting, he shortens the sides before pulling out an electric razor. He wonders about the top he pinned up before while he evens out the sides and back. Spraying a bit more water before running his fingers through what he cut. When he is happy with the even cut, he unpinned his hair, and brushed it a bit forward.</p><p>“Alright, all done. After you get out the bath I’ll show you how to style it.” Koujaku grabbed the mirrors and handed it to him, holding the folding mirror behind his head so he could look at the back. </p><p>“Oh wow, you didn’t joke about it being a dramatic change.” Mizuki ran his hand through it, rather liking how soft it felt. He could see Koujaku’s face in the mirror looking worried, he would normally tease but he could feel how tense he was. “Like I thought, leaving in your expertise was the right choice.”</p><p>“So you like it? You’re not just saying that are you?” Mizuki laughed, setting the mirror down before standing up. Slipping a hand to the back of Koujaku’s neck he pulled him into a deep kiss, his other hand moving to the small of his back.</p><p>“I love it.” He rubbed their noses together feeling the tension leave his lover. “I love you.” </p><p>“I-er-well I love you too.” Koujaku’s face was a bright red, always so bashful when shown affection. “Y-You better go take a shower.” </p><p>“How about you join me?” His face only got redder at the invite, Koujaku swallowing before answering him. </p><p>“We can’t, I need to get this cleaned up and my tools cleaned. We both also to work this afternoon and I know the bachelorette party I’m styling will be having a party at your bar.” Mizuki laughing before kissing him, reaching a hand down to grope his ass before letting him go.</p><p>“Tonight then.” Mizuki giving a wink before going to wash his hair, Koujaku holding his head in his hands and he tried to calm his beating heart. He knew Mizuki would look good, but seeing it in reality was hitting him harder than he thought. While he was cleaning up, he took a couple locks of hair and tied it together before putting it next to the lock from Aoba.</p><p>Once Mizuki got out of the bath Koujaku sat him on the couch and showed him how to style it and how much gel to use so it stayed in place. They had a couple hours until they needed to go to work, so Mizuki sat between his legs letting Koujaku nuzzle his hair and run his hand through it. </p><p>“Hey I have a question.” Koujaku humming, kissing the back of his head. “Did you really save a lock of my hair?” He felt him stiffen up behind him, Mizuki laughing. “I saw you when I came out to ask you something, you big sap.” </p><p>“Nnngh...” He tightened his arms around him, knowing Mizuki was teasing him. Thinking of a good way to get him back later. </p><p>Then again he did have that outfit hidden away...</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was written a while ago<br/>am a dumbass and forgot to post .___.;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. KouMink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT DRABBLE<br/>I GOT INTO IT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a harsh shove to knock his breathe out Koujaku hit the floor coughing and gasping as the two Morphine members locked the cell door and left to drag Clears body to his cell. He struggled to pick himself up with his hands still bound behind his back, his entire body hurt as new bruises blossomed across his chest. With a final huff he managed to at least sit up enough to rest his back against the farthest wall. He grimaced watching as Clear’s unmoving body was dragged into the cell across from his and left laying on the cold floor, even knowing what Clear was he still felt bad seeing him being treated so harshly. Movement to his right reminding him of the older male currently locked up on the other side of his wall. “Mink? You awake?” </p><p>“Not by choice.” Koujaku shuffling to lean against the wall they shared. “Aoba was here.” </p><p>“Eh? Aoba?! Is he alright?!” Koujaku couldn’t stop the worry bubbling up in his chest for his old friend. </p><p>“He still appears to be under their control, he used his power on the kid and they had to rush him out when he woke up screaming.” Koujaku cursing, Mink moving closer to the wall. They had been held captive for, at least by Mink’s estimate, over a month.  </p><p>For the most part the four had come to an understanding of each other to try and work together to find a way out. Noiz wasn’t the most helpful but he had been keeping track of the guard's routes and making a mental map of the place when they took him out for experiments or medical treatment. When Clear was allowed to be awake he would try to help flesh out Noiz’s mental map based off his memories from when he was still undergoing testing before being disposed of. Mink and Koujaku had been slowly working together to grab and steal anything and everything they could to help aid them in escaping.  </p><p>The two Alpha models were proving to be the biggest hinderance, nearly breaking Koujaku’s hand when they noticed him reaching for something while he was being prepped for more tests. The few times Koujaku had seen Mizuki and tried calling out for him was only met with him getting even more bruises.  </p><p>“Nggh...” Mink struggled to stand up, he could hear something being pushed along the floor as he limped towards the bars. “Here.” </p><p>“Huh? Oh thanks.” Koujaku huffed as he managed to move to the bars, grabbing the plate with his toes and pulling it in and kneeling down working himself up to eating the half of bread and celery sticks on the plate. As a way to try and break their resolve only one person would be fed a day, with Noiz gone for an unknown amount of time Koujaku didn’t need to save him some. At first Koujaku was sure the other two would not care to try and share to keep everyone steady, to his surprise it was Mink who would section out his food and shared it. Reasoning if they wanted any hope to escape everyone needed to have their strength. “Hey Mink, mind if I ask a kind of dumb question?” </p><p>“Go ahead.” The older male grunting as he sat back down waiting for the plate to be returned to hide what they had been doing. </p><p>“Do you not like celery? You always seem to leave it for me and Noiz or offer it.” He took a bite from said vegetable and chewed hearing Mink cough and shift where he sat. </p><p>“As far as substance for energy it would serve its purpose.” Red eyes blinking at his response before laughing rang out from him. </p><p>“Not making fun of you for it, just surprised. Nothing wrong with not liking something, I like them anyway.” As Koujaku finished eating he wondered if he made the older male blush, finishing the last bite he carefully pushed the plate back to him with his foot. He was grateful for the celery, it helped give him a little water after eating the bread. Though they were being deprived of food most days they did at least keep them with water, they didn’t want them dead after all. He mildly wonders if it’s because of them why Aoba could not use his power against their captors to escape. </p><p>“Get some rest, I expect soon they will be bringing him down to try and break our minds.” He flinched knowing it was a high possibility, Aoba didn’t look to be in good shape when Mizuki ran out carrying him in his arms. Conflicting emotions swirling around in his chest if he was happy Mizuki was taking care of him even if it was just a little. </p><p>“Right, good night Mink.” He heard the older man hum a response before they both pushed themselves to the back of their cells. Unknowingly leaning against their shared wall next to each other to sleep. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Another week had passed, Noiz was still missing and they could only hope he hadn’t been killed. Clear was awake in his cell but still had no control over anything from the neck down. Koujaku was waiting for when they would bring Aoba in to scrap him, Clear mentioned hearing the guards saying something had happened to Mizuki and Aoba and they were both in medical recovering. Mink had been moved into his cell with him while they were bringing more people in to shove into the cells. They seemed to be Dry Juice members who were fully breaking and becoming violent.  </p><p>Mink had fallen asleep against him after returning from his experiments, giving a big sigh wondering how long until his next round. He guessed he should be a bit happier their hands were now being bound in front of them instead of behind. “Koujaku-san, there are people coming. There is a voice I do not recognize with them.” </p><p>“Haaah, wonder what now.” He looked at Mink, giving a sad look before shaking him awake. He groaned as his eyes opened, blinking the fog away as he straightened his back. “People are coming, didn’t want to have you wake up being pulled out again.” </p><p>“Thank you.” He rubbed at his eyes as they heard the door to the hallway open and shut, a voice echoing through making Koujaku freeze. Mink watches him as his body tenses up and begins to tremble, the very tips of his hair turning red and spreading up. A strange scent wafting up into Mink’s nostrils, as soon as a man in a blue kimono comes into view Koujaku is on his feet and gripping the bars. </p><p>“Ryuuhou!” Koujaku screamed before a growl began taking its place. The man laughs seeing him getting so worked up, Koujaku’s breathing coming harder as the red spreads further up his hair, Mink notices he appears to be changing. He manages to force himself to stand, his eyes watching the man who continued to laugh. </p><p>“Oh my~ It seems you are taking such good care of the flowers for them to be growing this much! Perhaps there isn’t anything more for me to add after all.” He leans his face in closer, Mink hears the sound of something breaking just before the smell of blood fills his nose.  </p><p>Koujaku had broken his wrist restraints and managed to reach out a now clawed hand to slice at the man's neck. He’s pulled back by the guards before anymore damage could be done, as he is pulled away Mink can hear he is still trying to laugh. The hairdresser growling and screaming at him to return so he could finish the job, Mink steadying himself before he speaks. “Oi, you ne-tch!”  </p><p>“Nggggh Ahhh!” Hearing his voice he spun around and lunged at him, only just managing to get his arms around him to act as a binding for Koujaku’s. Thankful for the shackle still around his neck to protect him from biting into it and ripping. He uses all his strength to try and hold him still, a gentle song floating through beginning to make his fighting lessen until he finally went slack against him. Sliding to the floor together as Mink panted for air, the song continuing for a minute more before stopping. </p><p>“Mink-san is he alright?” He hums seeing the red slowly receding from his hair. “Thank goodness, I was worried it wouldn’t help him. You should get some sleep, it seems they will be waiting for the newer models to return before they come back.” </p><p>Mink can only give a pained and tired sound before he falls back to sleep, Koujaku still in his arms. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>When Koujaku had been dragged to Aoba to be scrapped he felt his heart breaking looking at him. He was so pale and thin; he had several different wires and monitors hooked up to him. His eyes looked like they hadn’t gotten a proper night's rest in weeks. Koujaku wished there was something he could do to help him, taking notice how Mizuki seemed to be the only thing keeping him sitting up. Reaching out he placed his hand on his cheek, glowing eyes meeting his. “<em>Koujaku </em> <em> I’m going inside you.</em>” </p><p>When he woke again Aoba had begun to scream and rip the sensors off, the medical team rushing in while Mizuki took over bringing him back down to his cell. His head was pounding and his body hurt in places he never imagined existed but he stumbled the best he could. A couple Morphine members encircling them in case he went feral again. “Koujaku, did he tell you?” </p><p>“Heh, yeah.” He didn’t say anymore, but he saw the corner of his friends mouth quirk up. As they made it into the hallway to the cells he tripped over his own feet, Mizuki catching him and slipping something into his neck guard. He’s put back in the cell with Mink who helps guide him to sit and lean against him and the wall. </p><p>“I’ll be back in hour with food, try not to strangle each other.” He shut and locked the door, going over to Clears cell and activating him before leaving. Once they were left alone Koujaku was guided to rest his head on Mink’s lap, sighing as hand pet through his hair helping ease his headache just a bit.  </p><p>“The back.” Mink didn’t need to be told anymore, slipping his finger into the neck guard and finding the key to their cuffs. He chuckled and unlocked Koujaku’s who helped unlock his, they kept them on to not raise suspicion if guard came patrolling through. They didn’t need to worry about the security feeds, Noiz had been doing good pretending to be following their orders and would loop the feed for them. </p><p>“Koujaku-san how are you feeling?” Clear’s keylock Noiz had managed to deactivate, his auto repair had already fixed majority of the damage to his body thanks to Noiz feigning a sick interest into modifying Clear to be his Allmate in Rhyme. </p><p>“Like my head is splitting open.” Clear takes a breath before he starts to sing, a combination of the song and Mink’s scent really helped Koujaku feel better. He ended up taking a short nap before Mink shook him awake, helping sit him up as Mizuki ran down to them. </p><p>“Better be ready to run-” The entire building began to shake, Clear to his feet and breaking his door open before the others. Mink ends up carrying Koujaku on his back when his legs begin to wobble, they meet up with Noiz who has Aoba leaning on him looking even worse than before. Clear picking Tae up as they all ran to the parking lot, Noiz taking the wheel and his Allmate directing them out. </p><p>Aoba clings to Mizuki as Tae worries over him, Koujaku losing the fight to stay awake any longer. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Koujaku is released before Aoba even wakes up, Mizuki promising to send him a message when he wakes. He returns back to his normal day to day, though now he finds he can’t bring himself to accept his fans’ date requests anymore, his mind kept going back to being alone with Mink in that cell. Missing his unique smell, the older male showed him a side beyond the cold wall he normally wore and it seemed to have touched Koujaku. After almost a month he couldn’t take it anymore, taking the day off work he searched him out. </p><p>He spent the entire day asking around if anyone had seen him to little luck, as the sun began to set he wondered if Mink had left the island. With a heavy heart he returned home only to notice his door was unlocked, pushing it open he peered in- </p><p>Before he could really register what was going on he was pulled into the larger males arms, lips connecting to his own as the smell of cinnamon filled his senses. Wrapping his arms around his as the kiss deepened ever more and his back met the wall. His gasp swallowed up into the others mouth as hands gripped his hips and pulled them flush together. Breaking the kiss to gasp for only a second before a tongue is shoved into his mouth. Koujaku moaning and whimpering as they each dry humped together.  </p><p>Koujaku never thought he’d get so worked up feeling another males erection; or that he would want said erection inside him as much as he did right now.  </p><p>“Ahhh-nnn-Mink!” Finally released from the kiss to breathe Mink nearly rips the leather neck piece off to suck and lick marks everywhere his mouth could reach. Koujaku’s hand gripping Mink’s coat and tossing his head against the wall to cry out as a hand began to pull them free to stroke them together. He’s not being slow, he’s jerking them fast; Koujaku doesn’t mind he knows he won’t last much longer anyway. </p><p>“Hah-Kou-jaku!” Mink’s near growl of his name so close to his ear sent a strong shock of pleasure right to his cock, back arching and legs shaking as he came with a cry of his name. Mink only another stroke behind him, kissing Koujaku until he was sure he would pass out from lack of air. </p><p>As their heads cleared and it all came flooding in what they had done, they shared a laugh. Mink leaves a kiss on his brow before helping walk him into the bedroom. Neither needed to voice their feelings. </p><p>After all, actions spoke louder than words. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Harem Verse but just NoiAo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asked discord a cute short prompt<br/>enjoy~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoba pulled up his camera and took a couple pictures of the flowers blooming in the field, Noiz standing behind him waiting for him to finish so they could continue their morning walk. Noiz had already learned the paths by now but he was using this as an excuse to be alone with Aoba. Even after so many years being together with everyone a shared feeling was wanting to be alone with the blue haired male, even if just for a short while. Ren was back at the house helping Mink jar up the jam they made to be taken into town to sell, the other three was due to arrive late that evening.  </p><p>So Noiz pretended to still feel unfamiliar with the foraging paths, even though after being shown the first time he knew them. </p><p>Walking over Noiz knelt down next to him and watched him take some more images of the flowers and picking some to bring back. Saying something about Mink using the petals in the cream they use. Noiz teasing him by leaning in close and whispering in his ear. “You mean when we fuck you?” </p><p>“N-Noiz!” He couldn’t help but laugh seeing his cheeks heat up, he was about to make a comment when some rustling took their attention. Noiz naturally moving to shield him when out came a wild rabbit, looking around for food and a couple baby rabbits joining their parent. The men relax seeing it wasn’t any danger, Aoba did notice how his lovers hands twitched a bit watching them.  </p><p>The bluette bringing his camera up to take more pictures when they began to creep their way closer, Aoba’s breath catching seeing they were not afraid of them. Sitting down, and getting Noiz to do the same, they moved right up to them and gave them a sniff. After a moment Aoba brought his hand up and the parent nuzzled his hand happily, Noiz seeming to have frozen as the two babies had hopped right into his lap and was exploring. Aoba smiles wide knowing this must be one of the various animals Mink had been taking care of when he happens across them, and both Noiz and himself was wearing shawls Mink had given them since the morning was rather chilly. </p><p>Aoba began to gently pet the bunny while Noiz seemed unsure if it was alright to even touch them, he giggled remembering him having the same expression before in Germany at the petting zoo. Leaning over he kissed his cheek, taking his hand and encouraging him to pet them, once he had the first touch Noiz relaxed and began to pet them in earnest which they seemed to really enjoy. Aoba pulled out a couple berries they had plucked on the way and they fed them to the rabbits while Aoba set the camera to record them.  </p><p>“You seem to be enjoying yourself Noiz~” He only hums in response to him, far too preoccupied with the two thumping happily in his lap at the attention and pets. Aoba leans on his shoulder, content to just watch him be happy and forget his worries for the time being. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>